Enchanted: Confessions Of The Enchanted Servants
by goodwitch1991
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the enchanted servants and their lives before the spell had been cast? Go through the lives of Cogworth, Mrs. Potts, Babette, Madame and Lumiere, with a little mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted:Confessions of the Enchanted Objects

This story takes place a few days after Belle has been locked up in the castle.

**Chapter I**

It was a cold winter's day in early December. The ground was painted white with snow and the trees were bare. It was nearing noon,but Belle wasn't sure what time it was for sure .Keeping time was a thing in the past, for Belle, the inventors beautiful daughter who had been locked up in the castle for what seemed like forever. Her stomach rumbled,as she was hungry for lunch. Lying in her bed, lost in her thoughts she was pushed back into reality when a knock was heard at her door.

"Dearie, Lumiere has made some lunch, would you like me to bring you a plate?" A warm voice called from the hallway.

"If it's not to much trouble." Belle answered back.

"Coming right up" Mrs. Potts said as she waltzed down the hall singing a pretty tune.

Belle lye in bed thinking of Mrs. Potts,who in the past few days had turned out to be a good friend. Mrs. Potts reminded her of her mother. She was warm,loving,gentle and very kind. She imagined Mrs. Potts' life before she had been turned into a tea pot. She imagined a mother dancing around a kitchen as she cooked a meal for her three boys and husband. She imagined a beautiful, middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and a plump figure. Then she was saddened by Mrs. Potts. She imagined Mrs. Potts' children coming home everyday without a mother, or a little brother to play with. She imagined Mr. Potts coming home every evening from work feeling lonely and missing his wife more then he could bare. Every night crying himself to sleep, dreaming of the day he'll see his beloved wife again and his youngest son. Belle then realized she wasn't the only one in the castle who was missing her life before being a prisoner in the castle. All of the servants had also become prisoners themselves. She thought of Lumiere and the friends he may have left, or perhaps there's a woman, or many women in Lumiere's case who are missing him, yearning for the day when he'll kiss her again. She imagined Cogsworth and his life outside the castle. Cogsworth seemed like a loner, and the type who would immerse himself in his work. Then she thought ,maybe Cogsworth wasn't missing much,because serving was the only thing he lived for. She thought of Babette and a boyfriend or a husband she may have left behind. She thought of her as a beautiful woman once, but now shes just a feather duster. She imagined Madame De La Grande Bouche, she knew Madame was an opera singer but what life was she leaving behind by being trapped in this castle. Thinking of the servants lives made Belle empathetic towards the servants. For who would want to wait hand and foot on such a terrible, hideous creature like the beast. For whom could ever love him or grow to love him. He's nothing but a monstrous beast with a terrible demeanor about him.

"Here you are dear" Mrs. Potts said interrupting Belle's thoughts handing her a plate of croissants and a piece of Lumiere's famous spinach quiche.

"Mrs. Potts, how long have you lived here in this castle." Belle asked taking a bite of her croissant.

"Oh, let me think." Mrs. Potts said counting her fingers and thinking.

"About 10 years I think." Mrs. Potts said with a sigh.

"Mrs. Potts may I ask how your life was before you lived here"? Belle said wiping her chin.

"Oh hon you don't want me to bore you with a story like that,ask Lumiere,he has lots of fun stories about the people he's catered for, or ask Cogs about his travels around the world or ask Madame about her opera days in Paris, my life is so mundane, so boring compared to the other servants." Mrs. Potts said.

"You know my life isn't so interesting either, that's why I love to read books, they take me away from my provincial life" Belle said smiling.

"Alright, but I am pretty old, there's a lot to tell." Mrs. Potts said smiling warmly at Belle.

"That's alright, I have no where to be" Belle said smiling back.

**Chapter II**

Mrs. Potts gathered her thoughts and sat at the edge of the bed where Belle was sitting, eating her quiche. She looked into Belles beautiful blue eyes and began to reminisce about her life.

"I was born in Ireland 60 years ago and my parents gave me the name Angela Ann Berry. We lived in Ireland most of my childhood. I had just one sister. She was born just 2 years after I was. My father was a Catholic priest who was ministering in Ireland converting Pagans to Catholics. He wasn't home much when I was a little girl, so we spent a lot of time with our mom. She was a very soft and gentle mother, always giving us hugs and kissing us every night before bed. She took a lot of pride in her home and in her children, just like I do. At 7, or maybe I was 8, we moved to Whales where my father was born to live near my grandmother and grandfather for my grandfather had become very ill and passed just shortly after the move. We stayed there for the rest of my childhood."

"How did you end up here in France." Belle asked finishing her delicious quiche.

"Well I met my husband Charles Potts while working at an Inn in Hastings. He was staying there for a few weeks while working for a rich man who never let his guards stay in his home. Charles and I fell in love very quickly after meeting. He was so charming and handsome, and I was so young and so impressionable. Charles was older then me, but not much older. In those days young women always married men much older then them, which is why my parents were so heartbroken when I sent word of our engagement. They wanted me to marry a man of stature like the baker, or butcher, not some no name guard from France."The tea cup said taking a sip of tea.

"I know how that feels, my Papa wants me to marry Gaston, the town pretty boy." Belle said rolling her eyes.

"For years my parents didn't speak to me, for they were upset with my decision. They were upset that Charles' wages were so low that I had to work, which I didn't mind doing really, I actually loved my work. Serving for rich men and women from all over Europe. Then Charles got his big break. Shortly after our first son was born we got word from the King of France to come and work for him as a palace guard. Charles and I were so very happy because he would earn much more wages and I would get to take care of our newborn son. When we sent word to my mum and papa they were delighted, because as you know a palace guard is a man of very good stature. As the years past Charles and I have remained here. First I worked as a cook for the King when he was a young boy and now for the master. Charles and I had another son shortly after moving here to France, and Chip was my midlife baby, he was a pleasant surprise for I had thought I was to old to have another, for his brothers are both married with their own children." Then ' eyes started to well up. They became glossed and tears began to run down her red , puffy cheeks.

"I'm sorry dearie I just miss my Charles so much, and my Roderick and Charles jr., Charles jr. has a son you know, he's about Chips age, but I haven't gotten to see the little angel since the spell was cast, I..I...I miss them so much" She cried. Belle patted ' back for a while as Mrs. Potts cried. She provided her comfort and Mrs. Potts had done for her since the beast had locked her away in the castle. A few moments passed and Mrs. Potts gained her composure.

"Would you like to hear more?" She asked Belle sitting up.

"If your feeling up to telling me more I'd love to hear some more" Belle said sweetly.

"Well there isn't much else, Mum passed away right before Chip came along and Dad is very old and sick, wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already passed, but he lived a good life, he was close to God and always did good acts of charity."

"What about your sister?" Belle asked.

"Oh Katrina, I don't talk much of her, she is sort of the black sheep of the family" Mrs. Potts said turning away from Belle.

"Why? Does she work at "The Rouge", is she a "lady of the night?" Belle asked excitedly. Belle always loved a good story, even if it was scandalous.

Walking by Cogsworth heard what the ladies were talking of. Worried the secret would be let out he charged into Belle's room. "

the master would like to see you at once" He said with a worried look on his face. "What for? Isn't it his afternoon naptime?" Mrs. Potts asked confused by Cogsworth.

"He needs to see you, something about his boots" Cogsworth said looking at his feet."

"But Cogsworth Belle and I were having a lovely lunch, see if Lumiere, or Madame can help, she's always been good with clothes" Mrs. Potts said.

"No! He demands to see you, you know how he gets when he doesn't get what he demands" Cogsworth said sternly. Mrs. Potts lept up to go see what the beast needed.

"Coooomming love!" She sing songed as she raced to the west wing.

"Cogsworth I think that was very rude of you to intrude on us like this, I am a guest in this house and I should be treated with respect, barging in unannounced is very rude and indecent" Belle said crossing her arms looking sternly at Cogsworth. He may be able to boss the other servants around but not Belle.

"I'm sorry young lady but it was very important I get to Mrs. Potts as soon as possible."Cogsworth said apologetically.

"Do you know anything about her sister, she said she doesn't speak much of her and I'm curious as to why?" Belle asked.

"Such an inquireing mind, but remember curiosity killed the cat, asking to many questions could get you into trouble my dear, and other people in trouble as well" Cogsworth said dismissing her question.

"But..I.."

"See you at 1700 for dinner Miss" Cogsworth said turning away and closing the door.

_ What is Cogsworth trying to hide? And who is this mysterious sister of . Maybe she broke Cogsworth's heart, or maybe she was killed by the beast._ Belle's mind was racing with thoughts.

_Maybe Madame will tell me, she never shuts up._ Belle thought to herself.

"Yoouuu Hoooo" Babette said coming through the bedroom knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come to clean up your lunch" She said in her thick french accent. Babetle strode into the room with a such grace. She was a very graceful woman, well duster.

"Babette?" Belle asked.

"Yes Beautiful?" Babette said picking up Belles plate and napkin.

"Why does everyone start to act funny when Mrs. Potts' sister is brought up?" Belle asked helping Babette clear her lunch plates. Babettes rouge cheeks turned a pale white.

"Je ne sais pas Mesdemoiselle" Babette said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked.

"Oui Madame, see you at dinner" Babette said gliding out of the room with dishes and garbage in hand.

_ Hmmm that's strange, why is everyone acting so weird about this mysterious sister of Mrs. Potts. _Belle thought.

Belle thought about Madame and how much she loved to talk. Once Belle asked where the bathroom is and she went on for an hour about how she used the same bathroom and Marie Antoinette once. Madame was sure to tell her about this sister and clear some things up. Belle walked out of her room and down the hall making her way into the kitchen. If Madame wasn't in there talking Lumiere's ear off she was in the den sipping tea with Chip, boring him, or whoever would listen to her about her life stories. As Belle entered the hallway she heard whispers coming from the kitchen.

"Why did you have to bring it up Mrs. Potts?" Cogsworth whispered.

"It was the heat of the moment, she asked about her and I thought she should know the truth, she's not just some mindless beauty you know"Mrs. Potts answered back.

Belle stood in the hallway listening to the conversation.

"Ah oui madame but we don't know how she will react, or if she'll go to the master, we can't be certain of her trust yet" Lumiere said.

"Lumiere I must say for once I agree with you" Cogsworth whispered.

"She asked me about it and I told her I didn't know anything, which is something we all need to do C'est bon?" Babette asked.

"Yes." Each servant said back.

"That especially means you Madame"Cogsworth said sternly.

"Moi, Oh Cogsworth I am offended by that, I never tell a secret" Madame said in her loud boisterous voice.

"Oh _really_?" Lumiere asked.

"How about the time we surprised the master with a new pair of gloves last Christmas. They hadn't been knit an hour and you were already bragging to him about how it was your idea" Lumiere said.

"Oh Lumiere you and your imagination, I did no such thing" Madame said.

"Just keep quiet all of you or it's our necks, got that?" Cogsworth said miming a knife cutting his neck.

"Oui." Each servant said back.

"Run along,finish your duties, we have a busy schedule to uphold" Cogsworth said.

Belle hid behind a statue as the servants made their way out of the kitchen. She knew something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of it. As Madame waltzed out of the kitchen singing a high note Belle leapt up to her.

"Good afternoon Madame." Belle said smiling.

"Good afternoon beautiful, your in a much better mood then this morning" Madame said smiling.

"Madame would you like to go into the bedroom and you can tell me about that horrible ex husband of yours" Belle said trying to strike up a conversation. Belle knew she could get if she could get Madame talking she could get it out of her. Madame could talk for hours about nothing, which sometimes Belle enjoyed but most of the time she would rather be alone.

"You mean Louie?" Madame said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah Louie" Belle said,

"Or Joc, or maybe you mean David" Madame said pondering who Belle meant.

"How about all of them" Belle said opening her bedroom door as Madame followed.

"We could be here a while" Madame said.

"I have a lot of horrible ex husbands" She said.

"That's okay, I have all the time in the world" Belle said closing her door so no one could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun had started to shine in the late afternoon as Madame got herself comfortable in the corner of Belle's bedroom. Belle sat on a chair next to Madame. The sun shone through the windows and lit up Belle's beautiful cheeks. Her bright sky blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. She really was the most beautiful girl in town.

"Ah Louie, not to be confused with King Louie, why you'd never catch me with any of the royal types. Their to flashy and are much to needy, Louie was my first husband a very handsome man he was. We met at a bakery in the outskirts of the city" Madame said.

"What city?" Belle asked.

"Why Paris of course it's the only city I've ever known since I was an infant, you see my father worked for the city ever since I could remember, we were middle class, but then papa got sick and...Oh dear I can't go on it's to sad" Madame said starting to blubber. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly. Madame was a bit of a drama queen and everyone knew it.

"Sorry dear, where was I, Oh yes Louie you see Louie was very handsome and he had a thing for brunettes and of course I am a buxom blonde. Well one evening I caught Louie doing you know what with none other then a brunette, so I kicked him out and never heard from him again, he's probably working for Jaque Loufene still making only six franks an hour."

"I'm sorry he did that to you Madame" Belle said sympatheticly.

"Oh he was a dirty rat anyways, and wouldn't have been good for my career would have spent all my money on beer knowing him" Madame said.

"Madame may I ask you something" Belle said sweetly batting her eyelashes and pursing her beautiful full lips.

"Why anything sweet darling" Madame said.

"Why am I not allowed to know about 's sister?"

"Except that." Madame said sternly.

"But why Madame, why am I not allowed to know anything, I wont tell a soul I promise please Madame?" Belle sweetly asked.

"I'll tell you this 's sister will burn in hell for what she has done, especially to her own family. Poor Angela and Chip, and for what she has done to me well she ruined my youth I used to be such a beautiful woman, one of the most respected performers in all of France and she took it away from me in a instant" Madame said sternly.

"What did she do?" Belle asked.

"I can't tell you that young lady it's to risky, is this all you wanted from me was information, trying to be a detective of sorts are we mademoiselle?" Madame said.

"No Madame I...I...just" Belle said

"I know what you just wanted and your not getting it from me, pry someone else. I will be sure to let the other servents know about this and they will not be happy young lady" Madame said with a stern tone.

"Madame please maybe I can help." Belle said standing up. 

"No one can help us but that rose and it's almost wilted, no one can save us from that wretched woman's spell she's an evil woman, and you'll never fall for the prince we all know that, I have to go before I say anything more" Madame said storming out.

Belle was no dummy, she knew what Madame had just said in so many words. Mrs. Pott's sister was in fact the enchantress who turned them into what they are now and turned the Prince into a beast. _But why? _Belle wondered. _Why would 's sister do something so evil and terrible._ Belle knew what a terror the beast was. He was dreadfully mean. Belle wanted more answers but she had no idea where to get them. Madame was going to go tell everyone of how Belle pry ed for information and none of them would breathe a single work more to her she just knew it. She couldn't go to the beast because based on what she had overheard the servants saying he hadn't known anything either and it had to stay that way. Belle had to know the rest of the story, she wouldn't sleep until she knew what to do. Her favorite stories were mysteries and this time Belle was going to solve her very own mystery just like Sherlock Holmes. She loved that series. Belle was going to figure out who this mysterious enchantress was if it was the last thing she ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the afternoon sun faded into darkness Belle sat up in her room listening to the whispers and pitter patter of the the servants feet.

"What do you mean you told her of that evil woman" She heard Cogsworth yell to Madame outside Belle's bedroom door.

"Cogsworth you know how she can be, her beauty can suck you in like a black hole and leave you mindless, I used to be the same way, now look at me, nearing thirty, I am no longer a beauty like her, but I used to be,oh was I, but I never used my looks to get me places like her, behind those blue eyes she's a manipulator mark my work Cogsworth, she's a convincing little beauty that Belle." Madame went on to say. Belle already knew the expression on Cogsworth's face, she knew he was angry and rolling his eyes at her. Her was most likely stroking his mustache that Belle thought made him look older then he really was.

"Madame I am very very disappointed in you, if the master ever finds out we will not take up for you, your on your own with him, and as for the girl I'll deal with her" Cogsworth said in a oddly calm manner.

"Oh Cogsworth you musan't treat her brutally she has a young inquireing mind" Mrs. Potts said sweetly.

"Not another word from you Pott's, I've had enough out of you, your the one who started this whole mess" Cogsworth yelled.

"What would Charles say if he knew how you were speaking to me, would he be okay with that tone, I don't think so" said almost singing to Cogsworth. Belle heard her storm off down the hall.

"Cogsworth you really shouldn't be to mad, she may be just a mademoiselle but she is smart, I don't think she has the intention of telling the master" Lumiere said in a calming manner.

"Oh Lumiere please come back to reality and get out of your fantasy land, this girl is smart and gets what she wants, what if she uses this information against us to get herself out of here, we will all be dead but morning and she will live happily ever after" Cogsworth said pacing nervously.

"COGSWORRRRRRRRTH" A loud boisterous roar was heard throughout the castle. It was the beast yelling for Cogsworth.

"Coming sire" Cogsworth said nervously.

"Lumiere get back to work dinner is in less then an hour we must prepare" Cogsworth said running down the hall.

Lumiere mocked Cogsworth and then he heard what sounded like crying. It was coming from Belle's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Young lady are you alright" He asked sweetly. He got no reply.

"May enter mademoiselle" He asked charmingly.

"Oh I don't care" Belle sobbed.

Lumiere saw Belle sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands. She had been crying because she heard every last word that Cogsworth said about her. He believed she was plotting against him and all the other servants, when in all actuality she just wanted to hear a good story. She didn't want to hurt her friends. Belle would never hurt anyone, or anything. One time papa wanted her help in slaughtering a cow for the county fair but Belle cried the whole time and couldn't even go through with slaying him. She told papa her would have to do it himself because she wouldn't have any blood on her hands.

"Darling what's the matter, don't let Cogsworth make you feel this way" Lumiere said sitting down next to her.

"It's just, I thought you all were my friends, I thought you trusted me, now Madame hates me and Cogsworth thinks I'm some manipulating bimbo" Belle said.

"Excuse my language" She said.

"Nothing I haven't heard before Mademoiselle" Lumiere laughed sweetly and smiled. Then Belle smiled back.

"I'm so sorry I've gotten everyone so upset, it's just I'm so very bored here all alone in this room with no one to talk to, no books to read" She said crying.

"You like books eh?" He said smiling.

"Oh I love books, I love mysteries, and love stories, I especially love biographies, the one about Napoleon is amazing" Belle's beautiful eyes lit up even more. The sun setting on her face gave her the most beautiful glow, her eyes sparkled in the dim sunlight.

"Well Napoleon's biography is nothing compared to mine" Lumiere said.

"Oh is that so?" Belle said sarcastically smiling at Lumiere. Almost flirting with him.

"But of course, I have traveled the world and I'm only 35, I've worked for kings and worked all the way in London for years, I even wrote my own cooking book" Lumiere said standing up.

"Wow you did all that by 35?" Belle asked.

"Yes, would you like to hear more" Lumiere said.

"Of course I would" Belle said smiling.

"I must warn you my life has been very adventurous and glamorous are you sure you can handle it" Lumiere said.

"More glamorous then Madame's life?" Belle asked.

"That old bag,every word out of her mouth is a tall tale. She once tried telling me she was thirty hah, what a crazy woman she is that madame" Lumiere laughed at his joke and Belle laughed too.

"I heard that!" Madame yelled down the hall.

"Where shall I begin, perhaps my childhood?" Lumiere asked. Belle shook her head with a yes. She wanted to hear all about Lumiere and his glamorous life. She was so excited to learn of his past.

"Lumiere sorry to interrupt but the master is hungry for dinner NOW" Cogsworth said barging in.

"But Cogsworth I was getting ready to tell this beautiful mademoiselle a story" Lumiere said with a sad look on his face.

"Lumiere NOW!" Cogsworth said slamming the door.

"I will be back soon mademoiselle please do wait up for me" Lumiere said kissing her hand. Belle blushed. Lumiere was so charming and sweet. She imagined him as a very handsome human. Maybe 6 feet tall. Not to muscular, like that Gaston, but a nice Frenchman build. She imagined his hair was light like her fathers used to be before it went gray. He must have been one of the most handsome men in all of France. He was a charmer though, and Belle knew that. He was so good with words and could make you laugh when you should be crying. He was also such a gentleman.

"Please do hurry" Belle said as Lumiere darted out of her bedroom. She was so excited to hear his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Belle waited to Lumiere to return from bringing the beast his dinner. He was such a demanding creature. The type Belle had always disliked. The way Belle saw it if you wanted something you could at least ask nicely for it. Especially when it came to people. She knew Gaston had wanted her to be his wife, and a lovely wife she would make for him, but he never once thought of asking Belle what she had wanted. He would always tell her they would get married and make lots of little boys who would grow up and be handsome and strong just like him. Never once did Gaston ask Belle what she wanted. So from the moment he asked her to be his wife she refused because he was so selfish just like the beast. The beast never cared about Belle's feelings, or her fathers, or even his own servants. It was always what he wanted when he wanted it. Belle couldn't for the life of her understand why the servants even stuck around the castle.

Then Belle got excited thinking of Lumiere. She thought of how handsome he most likely was. Not the conventional kind of handsome like Gaston, Gaston was big and hairy with dark features. Women in town would swoon over his good looks but Belle was never impressed, but Lumiere he had good looks and he was charming. Belle thought of Lumiere's soft lips and gentle hand. She thought about him kissing her gently by the fire drinking chardonnay and joking sweetly to each other, then he would gently caress her breast and she would feel a warmth inside her she had never felt before. Lumiere was so handsome and warm, Belle thought she may be developing, dare she think it, some sort of a school girl crush on him,but she couldn't be for Lumiere was a candlestick even if he had tried to caress her breast it would burn her. There was no way she could ever love Lumiere. Not to mention the age difference. Lumiere could almost be her father. She then thought about Lumiere in nothing but a towel, with his abdomen tight and thin. She couldn't stop thinking about him in a sexual way, a way she had only read about girls thinking about men in books. She had never felt sexual feelings for anyone before. Once in school Belle thought she was in love with Thomas Bouvier, but he would never talk to her because she was the smartest girl in class and she was also very shy. Belle was so attracted to him and only thought of kissing him never actually having sex with him like she was thinking of Lumiere.

Then she heard a faint knock at her door.

"Sorry Beautiful the Master wanted two servings of stew, I have some for you if you'd like" Lumiere said from outside her door.

"One second I'm not decent!" Belle said sweetly. She fixed her hair and tightened her corset.

"Okay you can come in" She said sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her back perched up. She thought that was a way for a woman to attract attention from a man.

"Oh bonjour you look even more beautiful then before, I do tell you beauty comes with age mademoiselle, and your almost and hour older then before" Lumiere joked setting her stew and water down on the table.

"The Master didn't want to see me for dinner" Belle asked.

"Non Mademoiselle he is feeling tired this evening" Lumiere said.

"I guess ordering people around can really tire a person out" Belle joked. She laughed sweetly at herself. She was hoping Lumiere would also laugh but he didn't.

"I'm sorry that was just a joke" Belle said feeling let down.

"Sorry to be acting like Cogsworth but I do love the master and I would hope you could grow to love him too, he may seem tough but once you get to know him he is tre magnificant. He is very fun and sweet, but he also had a hard shell" Lumiere said.

"I know but he makes it so hard to like him" Belle said.

"That he does" Lumiere said. The room was silent for a moment. Belle glanced at Lumiere, and again she thought of him naked. She blushed when he glanced her way.

"Is something the matter Miss?" Lumiere asked.

"No nothing at all" Belle said sweetly giggling.

"Your acting, how do you say, well strange" Lumiere said.

"Oh am I I'm so sorry it's just I love being around you" Belle said batting her eyes.

"Well I enjoy your company as well" Lumiere said smiling back at Belle.

"Lumiere can I ask you something kind of personal" Belle asked. Lumiere hesitated for a moment he was confused but he never said no to answering a question.

"Oui" He nodded.

"This is kind of embarrassing I do hope you don't take offense to my question." Belle said.

"Offense, me, non not at all mademoiselle" Lumiere said laughing.

"What's sex like?" Belle asked unshamefully. Her father always told her when asking about sex to never be ashamed except never to ask him because he was to ashamed to tell her. She had never had anyone to ask, so she read about sex in books.

"Oh Mademoiselle that is a very personal question are yu sure such a young girl should ask such questions" Lumiere said blushing.

"I'm so sorry I offended you haven't I?" Belle said.

"Non Non it's just maybe this is something you could ask Madame or your mother." Lumiere said.

"I don't have a mother she died when I was very young" Belle said.

"Oh I am so sorry please forgive my rudeness" Lumiere said apologetically.

"It's alright Lumiere Mama is in a better place now, at least that's what Papa always tells me" Belle said.

"To answer your question sex is wonderful, it's a feeling that I cannot explain, but I can tell you when you fall in love and share it with a man for the first time you will love it and never want to stop." Lumiere said.

"Why must two people be in love, animals do it and they aren't in love" Belle asked.

"Because beautiful, it is much better when you are in love"Lumiere whispered sweetly in Belles ear. Her body trembled. She felt so warm all over. She wanted Lumiere in a way that she had never wanted anyone in her life.

"Take me now!" Belle said ripping her dress off.

"Belle...I" Lumiere said standing up.

"Lumiere I want you so bad I can't stand it please be my first please" She said pushing her body against his. He was cold yet warm at the same time.

"Where is your?" She asked pointing down towards his private parts.

"It still works if that's what your asking but mademoiselle I can't" He said.

"But why am I not pretty enough?" She asked.

"Non non your beautiful it's just Babette and I..."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know" Belle said putting her clothes back on. Belle felt bad she had just came on to a man she barely knew and embarrassed herself more then she ever had before.

"I should go help Babette in the kitchen there are plenty of dishes to tend to" He said.

"Lumiere wait, just one kiss before you leave" Belle asked.

"I'm sorry but I am a man of honor" He said leaving.

Belle was not only heartbroken but she was mortified. She didn't know what had came over her. She never should have asked Lumiere about sex but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt a warmness below her bellybutton she had never felt before. It almost ached. She slid her hand down her underwear and felt herself. She couldn't stop it felt so good. She would move her fingers up and down and in a circular motion on her swollen clit. After less then a minute of that she had an outburst of excitement her body started she shake uncontrollably and her heart began to race. Her whole body felt as if she were in complete ecstasy. She screamed in pleasure. She couldn't help herself. She laid in bed the rest of the night thinking about what had happened. She couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
